Love Is Strange
by Talking Rocks Are Hot
Summary: A lemon where Pearl confeses her love for Steven (three one shots for the same ship). Credit to my friend, Matt. You the real MVP Credit: Myself XxxKolkolkolxxX Art: Me Please check out XxxKolkolkolxxX's version please! He made this story too. Tags: Pearlven, romance, lemon, Steven Universe WARNING: EXPLICT CONTENT AND SHOULD NOT BE READ BY ANYONE UNDER THE AGE OF 16yrs
1. The Confession

Amethyst came out of the temple door as she yawned, at the coffee she saw a note saying in neat handwriting "Amethyst, if Steven asks where Garnet and I have gone tell him we went on a dangerous mission." After reading this she wondered why they didn't wake her up to go too. After about five minutes later Steven sat upright on his bed then wiped his eyes and yawned. He looked down on Amethyst sitting on the couch eating a bag of chips. Suddenly, the warp pad activated, and Garnet held a Bubble with a greenish gem in her hand. Pearl had a joyful look on her face as she laughed and yelled "WE GOT PERIDOT!" while garnet simply left to her room to take care of the bubble, while Steven was asking Pearl how they caught peridot. amethyst was drinking out of a gasoline tank while thinking about a plan that involved one of the other she realized that Steven was nowhere to be found! "Uhh. Pearl," she said with some fear in her eyes "W-w-where's Steven?" Pearl looked straight at Amethyst and gasped "W-WHAT? YOU WHERE SUPPOSED TO WATCH HIM!" Amethyst just rolled her eyes and said "Ugh. I'll just go and look for him.". About 5 minutes later Steven came out of the bathroom and asked "Umm," Pearl gasped with joy and stuttered "STEVEN! Are-Are you alright?" "I'm fine, Pearl. But where's Amethyst?" He said looking around. "Oh umm...well you see she went out to look for you..." She said "Oh. Should I go tell her I'm ok?" He asked "No, I'm sure she'll be fine." Pearl said looking at the door.

Steven then decided to go to pearls room, and found her, well, pleasuring herself and moaning HIS name, Steven, shocked, decided to go watch breakfast friends to take his mind off of it. "I hope I was just imagining that," he whispered to himself, he had found himself, well, 'hard' as some people say "huh...I don't think that was just an imagination.". Steven saw a part in Crying Breakfast Friends that was really awkward, then suddenly he just realized that he was watching Horny Breakfast Friends on Teenage Dive. "GAAAHHHHHH!" He yelled "WRONG CHANNEL! WRONG CHANNEL!" He saw the temple door open, it was Pearl and she ran to Steven then said "S-s-Steven! Are you alright?!" She held her hands on his shoulders then he said "I'm fine Pearl," he replied "But I saw you...pleasuring yourself!". Pearl blushed T-that w-was probably j-just your imagination Steven, Remember, g-gems d-don't need to p-pleasure themselves, our bodies are only illusions, your mind is still developing and you probably were just fantasizing. Pearl said, blushing madly. "But how come in my 'fantasy', you were moaning my name? I don't h-have a thing for you!

Pearls face turned a deep blue while she bit her bottom lip "umm...well you see I-I-I um," she sighed "I was pleasuring myself. I got and still get really lonely when your mother left," she said while looking at the photo of rose "She made me feel loved. And I loved her like your father loved her, but now she's gone." Some tears built up in her eyes. "Well... I'm sorry I can't bring mom back, if I could I wo-" he was cut off by Pearl saying "Don't beat yourself up Steven. It wasn't your fault." Steven hugged Pearl tight, her leg felt a 'hard' object press against her thigh. She looked down slightly to find that Steven had a boner, but she didn't care. Steven then realized that he was still 'hard' and immediately jumped away "SORRY" SORRY" "SO SORRY" Steven frantically apologized as Pearl snickered a bit. "Steven, you have no idea how long I've wanted you, ever since your mother left, something, should i say, died inside me. Though when you were born, I thought you could bring back that something. So, maybe we can go back to my room and, well try something out? "Ok" Steven replied, "but not now, when Amethyst and garnet are busy" "Ok" Pearl said.

A few hours past and it was around 11:55, five minutes before the so called "good time". Garnet was an a mission that would take days and Amethyst came along. This made Steven and Pearl alone. Pearl woke up Steven with a rub on the arm, "p-Pearl!" Steven said panting "Sorry. Did I startle you?" Pearl replied "yeah," "but it's ok I'm fine.", Pearl whispered in Stevens ear and whispered in a seductive tone "Do you wanna try that 'thing' now, Steven?" She asked "Alright.". Steven was holding Pearl's hand as they walked into Pearl's room, Pearl made a white and silver bed arise from the water. Pearl put Steven on the bed and Pearl started talking about what they were going to do, this made Steven blush a deep red and gave him an erect penis

P-Pearl, I'm not sure how to do this, i-i also wanna know, a-are you okay with this? Do you have any doubts? Steven asked. "Steven, I NEED this,I'll guide you along, Pearl said seductively as she traced her finger slowly down to Stevens crotch, So, are you ready? Steven simply nodded. "okay" Pearl had a slutty look on her face as she climbed on top of Steven, slowly slipping off his pants as Steven groped her chest while leaving kisses along her neck. Once his pants were down she stared at it until finally saying "hmm," she hummed impressed "For a boy your age you are REALLY big!". Steven blushed a really deep red while staring at Pearl, his underwear stretching trying to comprehend his erect dick, he stuttered "s-s-so what n-now?" She giggle in a childish way before whispering "well have lots of fun tonight. Hehe." She switched spots with Steven, making his on top "I want to be yours. All yours, Steven. Make me yours, and yours only." She said in a horny way "now please grind your pelvis against mine, please" Steven did so with underwear still on. Steven started to make Pearl moan with pleasure ;).

Pearl then had enough, her lower regions tingling, Steven felt the same, He then pinned Pearl down and undressed her, teasingly. "HURRY UP STEVEN!" Pearl screamed, she then tried to strip Steven of his undergarments, but Steven slapped her hands away, with a childish smirk on his face. "Pearl wanna my juicy dick?" Pearl started to drool while nodding her head with a seductive and sexy look on her face. "Well too bad, that comes later" Steven scolded while continuing to undress her. Pearl was only in her bra and panties as she ripped Stevens shirt off, only now noticing he had lost a little bit of weight ever since he broke them out of Jaspers ship. She then slowly removed her bra with Steven having a hungry look on his face, as soon as it was removed, Steven attacked her, suckling one breast and massaging the other, with Pearl moaning while Steven slipped his and pearls underwear. He simply stared at her glistening opening, before being interrupted by Pearl "Stand up Steven, you didn't think that you could have all the fun did you? She said in a slutty voice. She kneeled down and licked The head of Stevens dick, before making her way downwards, and sucking hard while Steven moaned, pushing her head deeper. "P-Pearl, h-how are you so good at this? He asked, Pearl simply kept sucking as Steven moaned "P-pearlll, I-i think I'm gonna- He was cut off as he released in pearls mouth, with cum dripping from her mouth. "SWALLOW IT ALL SLUT!" Steven cried as Pearl finished her blowjob. "Watch your language Steven, or I'll stop" Pearl replied. "N-no!" "P-Pearl p-please! Steven pleaded. "Then you better stuff your face with my pussy" Pearl said in her seductive voice. O-okay, Steven replied.

Afterwards, Steven was hovering over Pearls perfect pelvis, he looked stated at it for a while until Pearl broke the silence "Just lick me already, STEVEN!" After hearing this he began with slow licks and kisses around the opening and this drove Pearl into a moaning craze!

Pearl yelled out Steven's name until he stopped and asked "do you want it straight it? Or do you want me to continue?" He said in a seductive voice "Do what you want, I'm all yours and you are all mine tonight." She said in a slutty voice. Steven imidiatly drove his tongue into her smooth vagina, making the pale woman moan and groan. He pulled out his tongue and asked "do you like this?" Pearl simply nodded, biting her bottom lip, after this Steven started to go in a licking frenzy! Making Pearl moist and ready to take in Stevens erect cock. Pearl flipped Steven over so she was on top, trailing her tongue down to his cock, spitting on it and positioning herself. "Pearl, are you sure?" Steven asked one last time, "YES" Pearl replied. "Ok" Steven rammed his cock into her opening, pulling out slowly and rapidly pushing back in, making Pearl arch her back while moaning in ecstasy."Gaahh! Steven!" She managed to yell out "I think I'm about to come!" Right before Pearl was going to reach her climax Steven stopped and said "Well not yet, my Pearl." After hearing this Pearl replied back with a question "Wh-Why not?" Steven giggle a little before whispering into Pearls ear "We need to make this last as much as possible," "we cannot have it end so quickly." (Quick note: he is not using protection when pleasuring Pearl.".

Steven began to thrust with a slow rhythm, then came hard fast pumps in and out of the pale rock alien on top of him. Panting, Pearl randomly shout out "ROSE!" Steven stopped, then he looked at Pearl and said "That's not my name, bitch!" Pearl looked at Steven in anger "HEY WATCH YOUR LAUGUAGE," "But I am truly sorry, it's just, well, I'm finally happy being with you here." Steven began kissing Pearl from neck to lip until saying "I want you.". "Pearl, do you see my as my mom? Or as Me?" Pearl sighed, "I-I don't k-know, Steven" She said while putting her clothes back on. "I need to be... Alone, for a little while" "O-okay Pearl, we can do this again?" Steven asked. "I-I don't know Steven, maybe" Pearl said as she and Steven exited her room. Things were awkward after that, but they continued with their, 'sessions'.

After the 2 'session' Pearl had finally hit her first orgasm. It felt like she needed to have it more often. Orgasms felt like heaven to her.


	2. The Slave

A few days later, in the middle of Connie and Stevens sword fighting lessons, Garnet and Amethyst were in garnets room going over all the bubbles one last time to make sure peridot didn't escape, once they got to peridots bubble, amethyst tripped, popping the bubble with peridot reforming. "YES,IM FREE" Peridot screamed, she shot a hole through the door and just as she escaped the temple, malachite burst out of the ocean, unfusing shortly after. Thus, setting blood hungery jasper into the temple "WHERE IS THAT DEFECTIVE EXCUSE FOR A GEM?!" Pearl quickly jumped in front of jasper shouting out to Steven "STEVEN STAY BACK," Steven quickly ran into his moms room, away from the fight. "So you finally unfused, huh?" Pearl spat out "WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM US?!" Jasper quickly pinned down Pearl then yelled "YOU TRAPPED US HERE! ON THIS MISERABLE PLANET!" Then Jasper Grabbed a gem destableizer and poofed Pearl. "PEARL NO!" Garnet and Amethyst yelled out "YOU MONSTER!" Jasper quickly bubbled pearls gem and ran to the warp pad, pushing Garnet and Amethyst out of the way. Peridot then jumped to the warp pad, intending to follow jasper, but not before shooting the roof as she disappeared, leaving the warp pad and the house destroyed with the gems disoriented, while lapis stumbled in half dead.

She tried to use her powers to take her away but she was too weak. About an hour later Steven found Lapis on the beach "LAPIS!" She quickly looked at Steven crying a little "Jasper! SHES OUT THERE AND DANGEROUS, STEVEN!" Steven quickly sat besides her and whispered "She took Pearl. My fri-friend." Lapis Lazuli looked at Steven and she started crying a lot "I'm so sorry Steven. If I was just str-" Steven shushed her "it's not your fault," his hand on her shoulder "you kept her down as long as you can, thank you." She had a little smile and asked"Is-is there anything I can do?" Steven stood up and smiled "As a matter of fact, yes!" Steven was really calm about this situation, Garnet told him that Pearl would live 9/10 and possibly die 1/10, the odds are too great. "So what can I help with?" Lapis asked

Steven looked at lapis and raised a fist in the air and yelled cheerfully "Help us find Pearl and defeat Peridot and Jasper!" She smiled and just nodded. "I-I'll do what I can Steven." Lapis said weakly, "Though I can't do much in my current state, fusing with jasper took a toll on my body, Garnet, poof me, I need time to reform" "Ok" and with that, Garnet poofed lapis. "We need a plan to get Pearl back, and be able to catch Peridot and Jasper. They're first place they would be right now is the communication hub, that's most likely where they will be next, according to my future vision."

"Steven, get lion, were going to the communication hub, amethyst, we are forming sugilite."

,

when they finally arrived at the communication hub they hid behind a rock "Steven you stay here and cover while Amethyst and I fuse." Steven looked skeptic about that and said to Garnet "What about the gem destableizers?" Garnet replied with "hmm. Good point, Steven. I guess you're gonna to grab all of the destableizers and override them. Don't worry, I have your back," Steven nodded "but remember Steven this is a serious mission, not like the last time. If you mess up Pearl will have a higher chance of dying." Steven quickly ran up to Jasper but instead of pulling out a gem destableizer she punched Steven in the face, knocking him out. "OH NO!" Garnet yelled out "Amethyst, fuse with me!" Garnet screamed, they fused as quickly as they could, going after jasper first in a blind rage, jasper jumped, and used the gem destabilizer on sugilite with garnet unfusing as well. With all of the crystal gems defeated, jasper sent a message to homeworld "Yellow Diamond, this is Jasper, we have eliminated the threat, send a ship to this excuse for a planet. Jasper out" "Jasper, should I reactivate the kindergarten? For extra forces just in case?" Peridot asked. "Go ahead, just make it fast" Jasper replied. Peridot warped to the kindergarten, with lion hiding behind a rock, lapis landed at the communication hub after reforming a few minutes before. "YOU" Jasper shouted "I'll enjoy putting you down!". "You all are selfish! This planet should be left alone! THIS IS NOT WHERE YOU BELONG, YOU BELONG IN THE DEPHS OF HELL MOTHERF#CKER!" Lapis had learned those words from fishermen and scientists observing the ocean, and she knew what they meant. Jasper summoned her helmet "Let's see what you're made of BRAT!" But she looked up at Lapis with one giant arm of water then she crashed into the hub and Jasper. "HOLY SH##!" Jasper was scared straight! "WHOS THE WEAK ONE NOW YOU BIT##!" Lapis had stored up anger and hatred to home world, she wanted revenge! "Lapis! We can talk this throu-" Jasper tried to negotiate "NO. YOU ALL WANT YOUR PLANET TO BE DOMINANT! I MAY HAVE CAME FROM HOME WORLD BUT THIS IS MY NEW HOME! EARTH!".

Lapis was in a rage as she engulfed Jasper with the sea behind them and froze Jasper, keeping her in a block of ice as she retrieved ruby, sapphire and amethysts gems before trying to wake up Steven. Ruby,sapphire, and amethyst reformed and they fused with sugilite coming back. "We need to get to the kindergarten, peridots reactivating it" Lapis said "But first we need to take care of Jasper" Sugulite then crushed Jasper with her wrecking ball and then picked up lapis and ran to the kindergarten. But they were too late, Peridot had already had an army of 3 giant gems "HAHA! YOU CLODS ARE TOO LATE," she then looked at the three giant gems "MEET SODALITE, OBSIDIAN, AND RHODONITE!" Then the three gems started fighting the gems. Lapis quickly got a giant hammer of water and cracked and poofed all the gems besides Peridot, she got away with her helicopter fingers "YOU CANT CATCH ME!" But she was grabbed by lapis with water and peridots gem shattered, pieces falling to the ground. "WE NEED TO FIND PEARL LAPIS, THEY ARE THE ONLY ONES WHO KNOW WHERE SHE IS!" Garnet shouted, lapis turned around slowly, with a sadistic look on her face "P-PEARL? W-WHOS PEARL? Lapis started to shout gibberish "Amethyst, Steven, we have to leave lapis here, the time she spent forcefully fused with an incompatible partner is having an effect on her mind, my future vision tells me pearls most likely location is somewhere here in the kindergarten, everybody split up." Garnet said, taking a deep breath, she unfused. ".

About 30 minutes later Steven found her, well, pinned down naked with a camera pointing to her "STEVEN PLEASE HELP! THEYRE USING ME FOR SOMETHING CALLED "Porn"!"

Steven quickly yelled at garnet then garnet came and broke the shackles, then they saw a label on the camera saying 'Peridot's. So don't touch this shit cuz it's mine' Steven and the others got to the warp pad only to find it smashed. "STEVEN LOOK OUT!" Garnet yelled as a man with a gun tried to shoot Steven, then Steven quickly summoned his shield and the bullet bounced of and hit the man, the gems quickly ran over to the figure only to find Mayor Dewey laying down with a hole in his leg "YOU," He yelled out "I WAS FILMING!" Steven kicked him in the side then yelled out "WHAT THE F#CK, DEWEY! WHY WERE YOU FILMING!?" Dewey sighed and replied "Well, you see, I got lonely after a prostitute that became my wife left me, but then I found this sexy beast, and decided to make a film starring me and Pearl, doing hardcore sex. Those other guys, I think their names were peridot and Jasper, they said if I gave them permission to destroy your house, they'd give me Pearl and this camera meant exclusively for porn!" Dewey explained, "But then you had to come and ruin everything, I already had the BDSM toys set up, like the whips, chains, holsters, paddles, and it only cost me my life savings!" Garnet then knocked Dewey out with Steven thinking "O-o wtfwtfwtf Pearl actually looks hot, I wanna f*** her now" "AMETHYST, UNTIE ME THIS INSTANT!" Pearl screamed. "Let's go home" Garnet said.

Steven was still blushing and thinking of Pearl and how she was raped, but they had nowhere to go for a shelter so Steven asked Connie if they could stay for a bit and he told the story about what happened, her parents are about safety so they let the gems stay for only a week. Pearl looked frightened and scared every night, she needed that memory to be eased from her mind, she couldn't stop thinking about how Bill Dewey raped her. "S-s-Steven," she asked "ya, Pearl?" "Why do you think he did t-tho-those HORIBLE THINGS TO ME?!" Steven and the gems froze and looked at Pearl for a bit, some tears forming in their eyes "THAT MONSTER FUCKED YOU AGAINST YOUR WILL. I KNOW HE HAD A CRUSH ON YOU FOREVER BUT I DIDNT THINK HE WOULD GO THIS FAR!" Amethyst yelled out "There is NO yelling in this house!" Mr. Mahashwaren said "s-s-sorry." Amethyst apologized.

Five days later after the 'incident' Pearl went on a walk by herself when suddenly Buck Dewey (the mayors son) walked up to Pearl and apologized "I am so, so so sorry about my father. He's a jerk and a liar!" Pearl quickly ran away back to connie's place, and Steven was home alone by himself, the gems went on a search for lapis and the mahashwarrens went on a family trip for 5 days. Steven looked at Pearl when she jumped and hugged him, passionately, when she finally whispered "Your mother would help me in this situation, and you're the new her. Do you think you can help me take my mind of things?" Steven just replied with a solid "of course!" Pearl gave him instructions on something cool she has been working on, she had kept it in her gem, it was a small machine that would track down any gem, but it needed A LOT of tinkering to get it to work. 5 hours had passed and the two were only half way finished with the machine "I think you should sleep now, Steven." She said.

Steven just replied with a nod and quickly ran to the couch when Pearl stopped him and said "I mean the guest bed," she said "but that's where amethyst sleeps." He replied "but she's not here, and we're all alone!" She said in a seductive voice. Pearl held Stevens hand as they walked up the stairs when Steven asked Pearl a question "what are we gonna do, Pearl?"

She giggled a little after saying "oh you'll see.". When they arrived to the bedroom Pearl grabbed Steven and pinned him to the bed, Pearl started whispering seductively into Stevens ear as he had a scared and unsure look on his face. "Pearl, I-I don't think this is a good idea." Why?" Pearl asked. "ITS NOT A GOOD IDEA, WITHOUT CAMERAS!" Steven shouted. Pearl was now blushing light blue, she could tell Steven was hungry for her, judging by the look on his face. "I'm just gonna get right into it Pearl" Steven then ripped off Pearl's clothes, suckling her breasts and slowly massaging her nipples as he made his way down to her pussy, little did they know, Dewey gave amethyst a lifetime supply of crackers in exchange for secretly filming Pearl when alone, but amethyst found this happening instead and was planning to use it as blackmail material.

'Ohhoho! Wait till garnet hears about this!' Then she saw Steven licking Pearl's vagina then another thought hit amethysts mind 'this is HOT material! Oh those two will sure get a beating!'. After about 5 minutes of licking Steven asked Pearl something making her blush "it'll be alright, my Pearl," he smirked "we're alone." Pearl then began to lick the tip, making Steven buck his hip a bit shoving his cock a little deeper into Pearl's mouth making Steven groan. Pearl then coated Stevens dick with her saliva then she asked him to shove his dick into her moist pussy, Steven then granted her request and stocked it in very slowly making Pearl moan and arch her back. Steven began with slow thrust to fast pace rythms making the pale woman groan and moan rapidly with amethyst still watching. "WOW P! Your now considered a pedophile!" She whispered to herself. Amethyst was contemplating telling garnet, or keep it to herself. "I'm gonna keep this as blackmail material, wait until I tell Pearl I saw the whole thing, she's gonna be SO pissed! Huehuehuehue" amethyst thought. "I should do this more often!" Her thoughts were interrupted by Pearl screaming Stevens name as she climaxed, Pearl and Steven simply lied there on the bed afterwards, making out and cuddling, with amethyst getting it all on tape. As Pearl was putting her clothes back on, she noticed a bundle of hair, she opened the window and saw amethyst running away, "GET THE FU## BACK HERE YOU PERVERT!" Then amethyst stopped and replied "IM GONNA USE THAT AS MATERIAL, TOO!" Then Pearl threw here spear at amethyst back and amethysts poofed. Steven just looked at Pearl as she had done those things and he asked "who was that?" Pearl sighed and looked at Steven then replied "amethyst was filming us have sex," and Steven was shocked! "She's gonna use it as blackmail material now.".

Amethyst quickly reformed, tied up Pearl, and ran back to the temple with the tape. Pearl was panicking, "w-what I-If she shows it to garnet? WHO KNOWS WHAT SHE'LL DO! WE HAVE TO GET RID OF THAT TAPE!" Pearl was shaking and collapsed in a heap on the ground. "We're done for, garnets gonna kill us..." Pearl whimpered "She's not gonna kill us, we just need to bribe amethyst to give us the tape back" Steven replied. Just then, Connies family came back early. "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!" Connies father saw the mess that Pearl and Steven made on the guest bed. "We were just play a game on the bed...ya.. A game!" Steven said nervously, Connies parents look sceptical about that but they just walked to the living room. Soon after Garnet came to the house with an angry look on her face then she yelled out to Steven and Pearl "WHATS THE MEANING OF ALL OF THIS?!" Pearl sighed and confessed "I-I-I ha-had sex with Steven..." The house was silent for about 2 minutes then garnet calmed down and whispered to Pearl without anyone else hearing "I knew about this for a while. Finally made a move, huh?" Then garnet pretended to be angry then said "You will never see Steven again!"

Amethyst giggled a little as garnet and her left the house, but garnet stopped inside the door way and took of her shades and winked at Pearl and Steven. "What was that?" Steven asked.

After the 'incident' at Connie's house, her parents deemed Steven and the gems a "bad influence" and Connie was forbid from seeing Steven. Garnet also pretended to be mad at Pearl and Steven in front of Amethyst. But when alone, Garnet have them... 'Positions' to try out during their next 'session' Amethyst didn't really talk to Pearl and Steven after that, and things became awkward for all of them. She tried to break the ice one day. "You know, things don't have to be awkward." She said to Pearl, "I got rid of the tape!" "W-we can just forget about all of this!" "O-okay." Pearl replied. Thing is she had already sent a copy to mayor Dewey by mistake and she forgot about that. *AT THE MAYORS ROOM* He was naked and sitting on his bed with a computer I front of him "AWW YEAH! THAT UNIVERSE CHILD IS LUCKY!" Then he thought if he would get rid of Steven he would have acces to Pearl easier, he continued the tape for hours until his stamina was at an all time low "Oh god. Please oh lord let me fuck Pearl!" Then he fell asleep. Back at connies place Steven had to sleep in a tent outside because of his behaviour but he didn't care, as long as Pearl was with him they spent the night talking and kissing each other. When Dewey found them sleeping in a tent he had a plan to take Pearl.

Dewey took out the sledgehammer and bashed the tent down. Pearl and Steven woke up "WHAT THE ACTUAL F###ING F### DEWEY?" Steven yelled. Dewey said nothing as he bashed Stevens legs and knocked him out and left him there. Pearl tried summoning her weapon but it was too late. Dewey broke her wrists and ankles and tied her up with a chain. "Finally I can continue!" Dewey exclaimed. Dewey finally got to his house and ran down to the basement, locking all the doors, closing the windows and slamming Pearl onto his bed "SEXY BITCH! YOY WILL DO WHAT I SAY OR YOU WILL DIE!" Dewey spat out, Pearl gulped, struggling trying to escape but it's no use. She was then tied down to the bed with chains when Dewey suddenly took out a gem destableizer and yelled out "IF YOU DONT DO WHAT I SAY YOU WITH GET THIS UP YOUR VAG!N , BITCH." Dewey then ripped off their clothes then started grinding their naked pelvises together, making Pearl moan and weaken her with the pleasure. Pearl was then silenced with duct tape over her mouth "Now my slave, you will take me in!" Pearl had no choice, she braced herself before Dewey started pounding her into the bed, with her hip still moveable she bucked him and it hurt slightly Dewey stood up, expressionless and held a whip "Now slave this is punishment for your bad behaviour." Pearl was then whipped and slashed with the whip, tears falling from her eyes when Dewey yelled at her "DONT CRY, SLAVE! YOURE MY SEX TOY NOW, MUDDAFUCKA!". Pearl was now in the doggy position with Dewey slowly pulling his dick in and out, Pearl then started to pout, this made Dewey happy "Now you're getting it, my pet. Because have been loyal I will let you have your mouth on my cock." Pearl thought 'if I have his private in my mouth I could BITE into it!" Dewey then removed the tape from her mouth and stuff it right in, then suddenly Pearl bit it making Dewey yell out "WHAT THE FU#%!" He then held a gem destableizer and shoved it right into Pearl's pussy, making her scream in pain!

Suddenly, the front door upstairs opened, "Dad, I'm home!" Buck called. "OH SHIT" Dewey thought. "Hey Dad, I hear screaming." "Who's that?" Buck asked. "Dad?" "Where are you- HOLY FUCK! WHAT THE FUCKING SHIT?!" Buck shouted. "Don't worry miss, I'll help you!" "Buck! If you call the police, your grounded!" "YOU CANT GROUND ME IN PRISON YOU SICK FUCK!" Buck replied. He took the hammer, and bashed Deweys head with it, hard enough to knock him unconscious. "A-are you okay miss? Buck asked. Pearl simply shook her head as Buck walked her back to the house. Pearl then finally got back to the house and Steven hugged Pearl, crying "I-I thought you were going to never come back!" Pearl hugged back, then they kissed each other and continued hugging for a few minutes. Pearl then realized his leg was healed and she asked in shock "y-your leg!" Steven giggled and just replied "I have healing powers remember!" Then Buck looked at Steven and said "glad I could help."


End file.
